


What's In a Name

by leSerpentia



Series: Theepic  adventures of Regn and Terra [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, I just read Justice and needed to do something, Mild Masochism, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Smut in only 1 of the 5, Timeline is weird idk, Two apprentices, cursing, idk what this is, mild Dom/Sub, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leSerpentia/pseuds/leSerpentia
Summary: 5+1 fic about the 5 names Julian calls Terra, and the one name he should have been calling her all along.





	What's In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING
> 
>  
> 
> FYI  
> This world has 2 apprentices.  
> Regn: water-mage, sweetheart, Asra's GF  
> Terra: My MC, fire-mage, Julian's kryptonite

5 + 1 names

1\. Apprentice

  
He’d been calling her Apprentice; had assumed that the young magician outside Asra’s shop could only be the apprentice. And she had the look of a magician, runic tattoos and eyes the colour of candlelit amber. So he’d donned his Doctor Devorak persona, braver and more cruel than Julian himself felt he was. He’d admit, he’d poured on the charm too. He told himself it was because he’d heard somewhere that the magician’s apprentice was a sweet little thing, but if he was honest, it was hard not to flirt when she stood there smirking, hip cocked and those eyes focused on him. 

It should have tipped him off when she had taken him up on his offer to search him. Her touch had been gentle, but nothing about it was sweet. The heat from her fingertips had sent shivers down his spine, and he could feel his own blush creeping down his neck. For every sharp retort he gave, she had one to match. It had been strangely fun, to play the compliant rogue with her. 

So when Regn had appeared with her basket of herbs and interrupted their meet up, it had knocked him for a loop. The fire-mage had swept down into a lavish bow, eyes laughing and introduced herself as Terra, magical blacksmith and close friend of the apprentice. Regn had rolled her eyes skyward and shook her head as thought asking some sky-god for strength, and Terra had sauntered off, leaving Julian reeling. It was only when Regn commented on it that he realised he had a massive grin on his face.

 

2\. Terra Dear

He was teasing her, and it was driving her mad. Julian’s clever tongue meandered up her thigh, before stuttering away just before he reached the apex; and Terra was a shivering wreck beneath him. Her hands were fisted above her head; wrapped so tightly around the wrought iron bedhead she wouldn’t be surprised to find her fingerprints permanently imprinted in the metal. The contrast between the tickle of his feather-soft hair and the scratch of his five-o’clock shadow only heightened the sensation as she moaned pitifully beneath him.

“Do you want to cum Terra Dear?’ the doctor mumbles against the curve of your hip.

Terra could only nod furiously, the capacity for speech having long abandoned her. Julian’s grey eye peered up the length of her body, and he hummed his approval into her skin. 

‘You know what I want my dear. Do this for your Doctor and I’ll let you cum.’ 

He was a wicked, horrible, evil man. Terra was sure this would be considered torture if she wasn’t enjoying it so much; his sex-roughened voice or the feel of his clever hands on her. He was inching closer again, this time up her left leg; and Terra’s knuckles turned white as she clutched the headboard. The scrape of his teeth had her hips jolting up with a mewl and Julian chuckled as he jerked his head away. 

He tsked at her, rubbing a smear of her juices off his cheek with the back of his hand. ‘Naughty.’ He crooned and maintained eye contact with her as he slowly licked his hand clean. He made an obscene sound in the back of his throat and Terra all but sobbed at the sight of his pink tongue.

‘Please!’ She managed to strangle the word out. Everything about her felt tight, like she was straining desperately for something while she clung to a ledge. 

Her evil, retched, devilishly handsome lover bowed back over her body, his breath hot as he placed slow, open-mouthed kisses from her navel down. One of his hands streaked up her torso, glided up her throat to trace lightly at her quivering lips. She moaned and sucked two digits into her mouth without hesitating, tongue swirling furiously around them before they were ripped away. She cried out at the loss, at the tension, and the infuriating man between her legs.

‘Come on now my dear, I won’t be stubborn if you wont.’

Julian held his lips just a hairs breath from her dripping cunt, whispering to her without touching. Terra’s whole body arched off the bed, chasing his lips, but he maintained the distance. He blew cool air against her sex and murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

‘Touch me Terra-dear. Touch me and I’ll make you cum.’

And with that he sunk his teeth into her skin just to the right of her clit and Terra’s control shattered.

Her hands flew from their stranglehold on the iron frame. One hand fisted in Julian’s auburn curls, singeing the tips before pressing her burning knuckles into his scalp. The other gripped his shoulder like a lifeline and the skin around it turned from pale to pink to red. The moment her skin came into contact with his, Julian let our a groan almost as needy as Terra’s and dove into her cunt, sucking and licking and lapping at her sex as she came in great shuddering waves.

 

3\. Genius

They were fighting again. They always seemed to be fighting nowadays. It had been a few days since he’d last seen her, and a good few weeks since that fateful night at the docks. Julian had been trying to keep things casual, keep things softer and more friendly that anything. And it worked, for the most part, it had worked.  
But when it didn’t, it really didn’t.

‘That is absolutely the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard!’ 

‘Well obviously you don’t listen to yourself talk!’

Julian fumed, as Terra glared at him from across Portia’s sitting room. This had been going on for ten minutes, since Portia had vanished to chase some evil bird and left them alone together. What was supposed to be a night of planning and discussion had quickly escalated into a shouting match.

‘At least I don’t think so much of myself I can fit my head through a door.’ Julian spat at the fire-mage.

Terra gapped at him before letting loose. ‘At least I have some fucking confidence in myself. I am not a needy little coward who needs everyone else to validate him!’

That hit close to home. ‘I don’t need validation, I need feedback. At least I’m coming up with suggestions—’

‘Stupid suggestions.’ Terra interrupted.

‘Like you could think of anything better Genius! What have you actually done for this whole dilemma? What have you actually contributed? Asra is searching the world for signs of bizarre magic, Regn was charged by Nadia to find me, Pasha is holding this whole team together. What the fuck do you actually offer us? What use is a person who burns everything they touch to ash!’

Julian was breathing hard as he ended his tirade. Terra looked like he had slapped her, those amber eyes wide with shock. Immediately, Julian wanted to take it back; he wanted to snatch the words from the air and swallow them down before they could hurt her. He wanted to rush up and sooth her, beg for her forgiveness as he held her close. Instead he clenched his hands at his sides and stared her down.

She opened her mouth. Shut it again. Swallowed. 

Then Terra took in a deep, shaky breath, turned on her heel and walked out of the house. He heard Portia questioning her as she walked away and Julian shut his eyes as the regret began to swell inside him. He was a fool.

 

4\. Plague

Julian was drunk. Very, very drunk, as he sat at his usual table at the Rowdy Raven with Asra beside him. The magician was a new addition to the table, as he had spent most of his day here, progressively enjoying his Salty Bitters more and more. Asra had shown up at some point, stating that Regn had sent him to keep an eye on Julian “for his own wellbeing”. Julian had huffed, but hadn’t denied the other man a seat. Especially when Asra had started buying him drinks. 

He was up to his seventh, eight?, drink; and he spun his near empty glass across the table by running his finger along the rim. He was schlumped over the table, precariously balanced, just like his drink. Asra was casually sipping his third wine and going on about the latest information Regn had managed to gather about the last masquerade. Even through the fog of alcohol, Julian could hear the pride in Asra’s voice as he spoke of the other water-mage. The strange lightness to his voice when he said her name, or the little smile on his lips. Julian kinda wanted to punch him.

‘Love is a disease.’ Julian spat out, louder than he had intended.

Asra stopped midway through his latest anecdote and blinked down at the doctor. At least he had stopped smiling. ‘How so Ilya?’ he asked.

‘It just kinda, infects you. Like one day, you pass someone in the street and the next day you’re all sweaty and overheated and can’t concentrate. It’s like some kind of parasite that crawls up in you and starts messing with your mind.’ Julian gestures carelessly with his free hand as he spoke.

‘That’s a bit dramatic Ilya, even for you.’ Asra replied. The stupid smile is back.

‘There!’ Julian pointed at Asra’s mouth, not realising how close his finger actually was to taking out the magician’s eye. ‘Involuntary reaction to invisible stimuli. Lack of focus. And from the colour of your cheeks, I’d guess altered body temperature.’ 

‘So, will I live Doctor Jules?’ Asra asked cheekily.

‘Don’t call me that!’ Julian sunk lower into his chair, chin resting on his arm as he pouted. Asra just shook his head at his drunken friend and took another sip of his wine.

‘You are like a migraine.’ Julian mumbled.

‘I’m a what?’ Asra asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

‘A migraine,’ Julian repeated. ‘for me anyway. You hit me real fast, and it was just… painful. It felt like my head would explode with you taking up all the room in my brain. It felt like I was gonna die.’ 

Asra frowned at that, but Julian continued. ‘But eventually it ended. Now it’s just this dull throb in the back of my mind. Like a little reminder of what the real headache was like.’  
Julian flinched when he felt Asra place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t shy away from the touch. ‘Some people are just a passing cold, floating in and out without any real impact. Some are broken bones, the kind that take ages to heal from but your stronger for it in the end.’

“And then there is that person,’ Julian sighed. ‘And they are the Plague. They appear from nowhere, and their arrival rewrites your whole world. Suddenly everywhere you go you are reminded of them, until one day, you wake up and realise you have it. The disease has burrowed down and lodged itself in your chest. They’re in your heart, your brain, your very breath. With their stunning amber eyes, and this crazy sharp mind that can keep pace with you so easily, its like they were made for you. And you know you aren’t going to recover from this one. She’ll be the death of you.’

And with that, Julian downed the last of his drink, dropped his head to the table and groaned. Asra moved his comforting hand to Julian’s hair and shook his head at the doctor. He would refrain from mentioning to Terra that the man she loved had referred to her as the Plague.

 

5\. Darling

Julian kicked open the door to Mazelinka’s house, clutching Terra as close as possible to his chest. Water dripped off his coat as he rushed across the room toward the small fire. Mazelinka’s cry of outrage caught in her throat at the sight of Terra’s unconscious body; soaking wet with her lips turning a terrifying shade of blue. A small grey fox bolted in behind them and began bounding around the two intruders, making small trilling sounds and batting at Terra’s limp hand.

Julian dropped to his knees before the fire and began to shrug off his jacket, only removing one arm from Terra long enough to shake it free from the wet sleeve.

‘She’s needs blankets. Please!’ He cried and Mazelinka rushed off in a flurry to fetch them. Julian ripped off his damp shirt and began removing Terra’s wet clothing as Mazelinka hurried back in with a pile of plush-looking blankets and what appeared to be a fur coat. Julian snatched them up and began wrapping the clothes around Terra’s body. She had stopped shivering, that was a terrible sign. 

‘What happened?’ Mazelinka asked as she helped pack the blankets around the two of them. Julian pulled Terra up into his arms again, pressing her cheek to his warm chest. The fox, Terra’s familiar Ferris, hopped up between them and curled up on Terra’s chest, lapping at her chin. Only after Julian kicked another log toward the fire, and the older woman dumped it onto the fire did he begin to explain.

‘She fell into the aqueduct. Well, more like jumped in to save an artifact for Regn. I didn’t realise she wasn’t coming up, didn’t know she couldn’t handle the cold. If I had… I jumped in and pulled her out but, God Maze she was so cold. I can’t get her warm. I need to get her warm.’ Julian was rocking, one hand trying to rub some heat back into Terra’s arm through the layers of blankets. 

Mazelinka placed her hand on Julian’s cheek, brushing away tears he still hadn’t noticed.

‘You got her now Ilya. She’ll be ok soon.’ The old woman soothed.

‘I didn’t know…’

‘Shhhh,’ Mazelinka interrupted him, ‘she’s here now. She’s in your arms now. You saved her Ilya.’

The old woman groaned as she rose and hurried over a cupboard, began mixing herbs and water. ‘I’ll make up something to help. Just keep holding her tight now. You’ll get her warm soon enough.’

Julian simply swayed, eye tracking over Terra’s entire form, looking for signs, symptoms, anything. Her lips were returning to their normal colour, and he no longer felt goosebumps on her skin. Her breath was coming out more quickly now, which whilst not ideal, was still better than the shallow, slow breaths from earlier. Her cheeks were turning pink but when he bent over, the tip of her nose was still freezing cold. 

‘Come on now darling,’ Julian whispered as he rocked. ‘Open those brilliant eyes for me.’

‘Warmer’ came Ferris’ voice in Julian’s head.

Julian spared a glance at the familiar held against them both. The fox had stopped licking her cheeks and was now simply tucked around her upper chest, sharing it’s heat the same way Julian was. He half-laughed when the fox bopped him with its nose. 

‘She’s getting warmer you say? Good. When she’s awake I can yell at her for doing something so stupid.’ Julian said to the fox.

‘Hero. Saved Terra.’

‘Yeah?’ Julian let a weak smile cross his face, ‘Hear that darling, Ferris thinks I saved you.’

‘Love.’

He started at the word, looked across at Mazelinka as though checking she hadn’t also heard the fox speak. But the older woman was still pulling things down from shelves, heating them over a small burner and wringing her hands. Julian turned back to the woman in his arms, and clutched her just a bit closer. Her hair had dried enough for a single green curl to fall into her eyes and Julian felt his heart clench tight in his chest when her nose twitched. 

‘I think so Fen. I think so.’

 

\+ 1. My Love

The shackles fell from his wrists with a rattle and a crash, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his whole body. He had been pardoned. Proved innocent of the crime of killing the Count, and was even being hailed as an integral part of finding the cure for the plague. Nadia oversaw the proceedings as both he, Asra and Muriel were released from their chains in the wide hallway under the coliseum. Guards stood on both sides of the hallway, keeping watch over their Countess as she stood beside Regn. 

Julian rubbed his wrists, the rush of air touching his skin sending tingles up his arms. The moment Asra was freed beside him, Regn broke rank and hurried toward him. The two came together like smoke and mist, and to Julian’s mind it was like watching something broken being set to right. Just past the couple, he saw the giant Muriel, bent near double to wrap his enormous arms around a sable wolf. There was almost a smile on the scourge’s face as the wolf nuzzled him.

‘Get out of my way damn you.’ Came a voice from behind him and Julian’s blood began to pound in his ears. He whirled round to see Terra, his Terra, pushing her way through a group of guards. Her face was contorted in frustration, and maybe a little fear as she elbowed her way through the crowd. With a final shove, she all but toppled past the guards and met his gaze. 

Time froze. He was sure he didn’t blink, didn’t move, didn’t breathe as they stood on either ends of a dungeon hall, staring at each other. Then everything was movement. Blurs of colour and sound skidded past as she ran toward him. One beat she was there, the next she was here, in his arms. 

Terra leapt up, Julian catching her as she wrapped herself, legs and arms, around him. Her fingers dove into his hair and then she was kissing him, he was kissing her, and Julian thought he felt the world shift. 

‘You’re okay.’ She whispered against his lips when they broke apart. She had pressed her forehead against his, their mouths only a fraction apart.

‘You saved me.’ He whispered back. 

She laughed, and it sounded like music and sunshine to Julian. With his own chuckle, he spun her around in three quick circles, until they were both grinning like fools and he could hear someone sigh at the sight of them. He only stopped when she asked, her head thrown back in glee, but he didn’t put her down, couldn’t bear to have her that far away. Terra seemed to feel the same, as she dropped right back into her previous position, foreheads pressed together as she gently stroked his cheek.

‘Never do that again.’ She commanded.

‘What this?’ Julian asked, and spun her one more time.

‘No!’ she giggled, before her face turned serious. ‘Never scare me like that again.’

Julian closed the gap between them and kissed Terra with everything he had. He poured every ounce of himself into the kiss, and felt Terra do the same. 

‘I promise my love.’ 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and barely read it over so sorry if its a complete mess. I just finished Justice and i have so many feelings and none of them will go away. Also... Julian's outfit in Asra's route *swoon*
> 
> Anyway, kudos and feedback are always loved. 
> 
> P.S. Do you like my weird interpretation of Julian's sex life? He's such a switch in my mind, but no matterif he's dom or sub, he likes pain. Lucky for him, his gf can't control her fire powers when he gets her all worked up...


End file.
